Wylicytować miłość
by charlotte1989
Summary: Tłumaczenie opowiadania 'Bid for Love' autorstwa trizfores.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Chciałam zaprezentować tłumaczenie opowiadania **trizfores** ''Bid for Love''. Autorka wyraziła zgodę :) Od drugiego rozdziału betuje **Iza**.

Adres oryginału: .net/s/5197287/1/Bid_for_Love

* * *

**Rozdział I**

Severus spojrzał zmrużonymi oczami na dyrektora, kiedy stary głupiec zaczął kontynuować swoją przemowę. _Charytatywna aukcja kawalerów?_ To chyba najgłupszy pomysł na jaki wpadł Albus, pomyślał Severus. Może staruszek w końcu postradał zmysły, kawał czasu biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że wojna z Voldemortem zakończyła się pięć lat temu.

- Sam więc widzisz – ciągnął Albus – wszyscy mężczyźni, którzy wezmą udział w aukcji są bohaterami wojny – wolni członkowie Zakonu, jak również kliku wybitnych obywateli, którzy zostali już powiadomieni przez Ministerstwo. Aukcja odbędzie się w Walentynki.

- Nie wezmę w tym udziału – powiedział spokojnie Severus. Absolutnie nie chciał mieć z tym do czynienia.

- Ach, ale musisz, i zrobisz to mój drogi – powiedział Albus z błyskiem w oku. – Jesteś bohaterem wojennym i wzorem dla wielu. Musisz dać innym przykład i wziąć udział.

- Dyrektorze, kluczowym słowem jest _udział_ – powiedział z naciskiem Severus. – Definiuje się to jako przystąpienie do czegoś. Ja _nie przystąpię_ do twojej aukcji.

- Severusie, dobrze wiesz ile dla mnie znaczy zbieranie funduszy przeznaczonych na odbudowę zniszczeń, które dokonała wojna. - Dumbledore przypomniał czarodziejowi. – Pieniądze są wykorzystywane na wiele sposobów. Dostają je rodziny, które straciły swoje domy, dzieci mieszkające w sierocińcach a nawet, część z nich służy odbudowie naszej szkoły. Wszyscy się zgodzili, nawet Harry odkąd nie jest żonaty, ty też możesz.

- Jestem stary Albusie – powiedział skromnie Severus.

- W tym samym wieku co Remus i Syriusz, którzy zgodzili się wziąć udział – odparł Albus.

- Jestem rozbity. Żadna kobieta nie będzie chciała zdołowanego czarodzieja.

- Nie możesz mieć pewności co do tego Severusie, i nie chodzi o to, byś umizgiwał się do niej i od razu stawał się jej chłopakiem.

_Chłopak._ Severus wzdrygnął się na to słowo. Nie lubił tego. Nie lubił samej idei innych ludzi w jego życiu. Był człowiekiem potrafiącym zadowolić siebie samego i cieszył się z rzeczy takie jakie były. Nie potrzebował nikogo.

- Kobieta, która wygra, pójdzie z tobą na kolację – powiedział Albus. – Nie widzę w tym żadnej krzywdy.

- Odmawiam! To jest krzywda – warknął Snape, czując jak krew w jego żyłach zaczyna wrzeć ze złości. – Powiedziałem NIE, Albusie.

- Severus – powiedział Albus patrząc prosto w czarne zezłoszczone oczy.

- Nie pozostawiłeś mi możliwości wyboru, prawda? – Zapytał Severus z niedowierzaniem. Twarz i spojrzenie Albusa były zbyt znajome. Widział je wiele razy w swoim życiu i już wiedział, że nie przeciwstawi mu się. Albus właśnie gratulował swojemu umysłowi. – Żadna kobieta przy zdrowych zmysłach nie będzie mnie licytować, w przeciwnym razie byłaby tak szurnięta jak ty, Albusie.

- Nie jestem tego taki pewien – zachichotał Albus. – Jestem natomiast pewien, że jest przynajmniej _jedna _czarownica, która się tobą interesuje.

Severus przełknął ślinę kiedy w jego umyśle pojawiło się imię i nazwisko. _Sybilia Trelawney_.

Wytrzeszczone oczy profesor Wróżbiarstwa były dla Severusa wrzodem na tyłku od kiedy stali się kolegami. Jej zachowanie było dziwne, ale stawało się jeszcze dziwniejsze oraz mniej komfortowe kiedy pojawiała się obok niego. Wiedźma miała czelność twierdzić, że lubi go – albo, wręcz jest w nim zakochana. Czasami rozpływała się nad nim i twierdziła, że ich przeznaczeniem jest być razem. Severus oczywiście, kazała się jej odczepić, warcząc na nią w rozdrażnieniu. Nie było żadnej możliwości, by Snape nawet pomyślał o byciu z Trelawney na jakimkolwiek intymnym poziomie. Nie czuł do niej żadnego pociągu.

Myśli o nim samym całującym ją, powodowały krztuszenie. Nie był głupi, i jak inni czarodzieje rozpoznawał piękną czarownicę, kiedy takową zauważył. Ale na pewno nie była nią Trelawney. Większość jej przepowiedni mogła być prawdą, ale niech ją piekło pochłonie jeśli ich przeznaczeniem miało być bycie razem. Severus wolałby raczej stanąć jeszcze raz przed obliczem Voldemorta niż dopuścić, by jej fałszywe przeznaczenie miało stać się prawdą.

- Więc, masz kilka tygodni, by zaplanować specjalną kolację – powiedział Albus z uśmiechem.

Zaciskając szczęki, Severus wstał z krzesła i spojrzał groźnie na dyrektora. – Będziesz tego żałował stary kaczorze! – Powiedział celując palcem w dyrektora. Po czym, obrócił się na pięcie i opuścił gabinet, a jego szaty zafalowały za nim.

- Oh, nie sądzę, bym żałował. – Przemówił Albus, kiedy Severus wyszedł. Jasny błysk na powrót pojawił się w jego oczach, kiedy pomyślał, że coś dobrego może przydarzyć się Severusowi podczas aukcji.

**.::. **

Severus szedł szkolnym korytarzem zmierzając prosto do swoich kwater. Nagle gwałtownie się zatrzymał i zamarł kiedy usłyszał znajomy głos, przy akompaniamencie pośpiesznych kroków. Odwrócił się, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku.

- Oh, Severusie! – Sybilia pozdrowiła go w podekscytowaniu i objęła go ramionami, patrząc na niego rozmarzonym wzrokiem. – Słyszałeś o aukcji? Nie mogę się doczekać!

- Ręce precz ode mnie, profesor Trelawney! – warknął Severus, usiłując wydostać się z uścisku. Kiedy mu się to udało, odsunął się i wyciągnął rękę tak, by kobieta nie mogła się zbliżyć.

- Zaczniesz wreszcie mówić do mnie po imieniu? – zapytała Sybilia, mrugając zalotnie.

- Nie w tym życiu – odparł.

- Nie martw się mój Muffinie! – zaśmiała się. – Wylicytuję cię, i nigdy nie zapomnisz naszej randki – zachichotała i posłała mu całusa, po czym odeszła tanecznym krokiem.

Severus wszedł do swojego biura i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Oparł się plecami o grube drewno i załomotał w nie głową, krzywiąc się lekko z bólu. Musiał wymyślić jakiś plan. Nie było możliwości, by pozwolił Trelawney wylicytować go. Merlinie pomóż, pomodlił się.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział II**

Hermiona Granger z westchnięciem zdjęła okulary i oparła się na krześle. Przecierając oczy spojrzała na stos przed nią a potem na zegarek wiszący na ścianie. Nie sądziła, że uda jej się skończyć ocenianie wypracowań, ale dokonała tego. Nauczanie było dużo cięższe niż przypuszczała, a jej cierpliwość nie raz była wystawiana na próbę. Ale wciąż bardzo lubiła swoją pracę.

Kiedy wojna się skończyła zaoferowano jej posadę nauczyciela transmutacji i pozycję głowy Gryffindoru. Minerva McGonagall zdecydowała się na zmianę zawodu i zajęła się opieką nad dziećmi w sierocińcu, który założyła wspólnie z Molly Weasley. Jej stanowisko zastępcy dyrektora zajął Severus. Oczywiście Hermiona przyjęła oferowaną pracę natychmiast. Lubiła uczyć i czuła się w Hogwarcie jak w domu, od chwili kiedy jej rodzice zginęli.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do siebie na przypomnienie rewelacji, które wcześniej usłyszała. Zamek miał zostać gospodarzem aukcji kawalerów, do których wliczali się także wszyscy single z Zakonu. Jednak jedynym mężczyzną o którym myślała był Severus Snape.

Od szóstego roku nauki Hermiona durzyła się w Mistrzu Eliksirów. Nie była jednak sama, większość jej koleżanek się w nim podkochiwała. Ale ona nigdy nie rozmawiała z nikim na ten temat. Mężczyzna był wysoki, tajemniczy, przystojny i posiadał image „złego chłopca". Każda nastolatka w Hogwarcie się w nim durzyła, zresztą dlaczego nie? Ale to było tylko zadurzenie.

Jednakże, zauroczenie Hermiony nie zniknęło, kiedy zostali współpracownikami. Było wiele momentów, gdy mógł traktować ją jak uczennicę i patrzeć na nią z góry. Ciężko było zasłużyć na szacunek Severusa, nie żeby Hermionie specjalnie zależało, ale uczyniłoby to ich relację prostszą. On wciąż był tym samym człowiekiem, dupkiem o sercu z kamienia, jak zawsze.

Nigdy nie próbowała wykonać pierwszego kroku, doskonale wiedząc, że zostałaby odrzucona. Myśląc o aukcji zastanawiała się czy odważyłaby się zalicytować. Zwyciężczyni szła z nim na randkę, co było jej marzeniem.

_Randka ze Snape'm?_ Ten obraz spowodował , że zakręciło jej się w głowie. Wstała z krzesła i wyszła ze swojego gabinetu kierując się do kuchni.

**.::.**

- Nie było cię na kolacji – burknął Severus dźgając widelcem makaron na talerzu. Siedział sam przy stojącym z boku małym stoliku.

- Miałam eseje do sprawdzenia – odpowiedziała Hermiona podchodząc do ogromnego kredensu i biorąc talerz napełniony takimi daniami, jakie wcześniej jedli uczniowie. – Więc dlaczego pan tutaj jest? – Zapytała siadając naprzeciwko niego.

- Zawsze siedzi pani obok mnie, panno Granger, a kiedy pani nie było Trelawney uznała, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli to ona usiądzie obok – odpowiedział Severus.

Hermiona zachichotała. Mogła sobie wyobrazić co się działo. Zauroczenie Trelawney było znane wszystkim, a według niej było to nawet zabawne. Czarownica wydawała się być całkowicie zatracona w Mistrzu Eliksirów.

- Nie uważam tego za śmieszne, Granger – warknął.

- Zakładam, że cały czas próbowała pana pocałować – zaśmiała się. Bogowie, chciałaby mieć taką odwagę jak Trelawney i pokazać swoje uczucia do niego, ale nie miała.

- Proszę, jem kolację! – Severus jęknął z niesmakiem. – Myślałem, że zrozumieliśmy się w tej kwestii, podczas posiłków siedzisz obok mnie.

- Nie wiedziałam, że cokolwiek uzgadnialiśmy, profesorze. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy.

- Ona zawsze zajmuje miejsce obok mnie, kiedy ciebie tam nie ma!

- Hej, nie ma potrzeby wściekać się na mnie – zaśmiała się Hermiona, wciąż rozbawiona jego zachowaniem.

- Lubisz, kiedy jestem ośmieszany przed wszystkimi, prawda? – Zapytał Severus patrząc wprost na nią.

- Szczerze, profesorze. Nie uważam tego za zabawne – odpowiedziała Hermiona.

Severus pokręcił głową i ciężko westchnął. – Co mam zrobić z aukcją kawalerów? – Wymamrotał. Przez ostatnie kilka tygodni starał się znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie i nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym. – Przeklęta wiedźma powiedziała, że zamierza mnie wylicytować.

- Och, mogę się założyć, że to zrobi! – Powiedziała Hermiona wybuchając śmiechem. – Nie mogę się doczekać tego momentu. Jak do pana powie podczas spotkania nauczycieli? Słodziuchny Seviczku?

- Muffin, Ciasteczko, Króliczek – wymamrotał Severus przypominając sobie parę określeń których używała Trelawney. Zmarszczył brwi spoglądając na Hermionę, nigdy nie widział jej tak zadowolonej. – Nie sprawiasz, że ta sytuacja staje się łatwiejsza. Próbuję jakoś się z tego wykręcić, Albus już myśli, że jest genialny.

- Naprawdę nie chce pan w tym uczestniczyć, mam rację? – Spytała Hermiona próbując złapać oddech.

- Psiakrew, nie! – wykrzyknął Severus. Jednak opadł z powrotem na krzesło, gdy zauważył jej wzdrygnięcie. – Przepraszam, nie chciałem krzyczeć.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego ukrywając zaskoczenie. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Snape ją przeprosił. Widać było, że jest zdesperowany i poczuła się źle z tego powodu. – Powinnam przeprosić, profesorze – powiedziała delikatnie. – Stroiłam sobie żarty. Obrażenie pana nie było moim zamiarem.

- W porządku, panno Granger. – Severus oparł głowę na dłoniach, zamknął oczy i zaczął masować skronie. Rozwiązywanie problemów było dla niego dziecinnie łatwe i rzadko się uskarżał, nawet podczas wojny. Jednakże _ten_ problem był innego typu i nie wiedział jak sobie z nim poradzić.

Hermiona dokończyła sok dyniowy i odłożyła pustą szklankę. – Przykro mi, ale gdybym tylko umiała pomogłabym jakoś – powiedziała i wstała. – Powinnam już iść. Dobranoc, profesorze.

Severus spojrzał na nią i skinął głową. – Dobranoc, panno Granger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział III**

Severus wypadł ze swojego biura i zaczął biec tak szybko, jak tylko mógł. Przeskakiwał po dwa stopnie naraz, a jego czarne szaty wirowały przy każdym ruchu. Kiedy na jednym z korytarzy dostrzegł Trelawney szybko skręcił, byle tylko go nie zauważyła.

Dlaczego nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej? To był doskonały plan. Modlił się jedynie o to, by Granger chciała mu pomóc, nawet jeśli będzie musiał błagać ją na kolanach. Przy odrobinie szczęścia nie będzie zmuszony posuwać się aż tak daleko, ale _naprawdę_ był zdesperowany.

- Będziesz mnie licytować – powiedział Severus wbiegając do gabinetu Hermiony. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie i próbował złapać oddech.

- Słucham? – Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi upuszczając pióro.

- Będziesz. Mnie. Licytować – powiedział Severus biorąc głęboki oddech i siadając na krześle naprzeciw Hermiony. Płuca paliły go żywym ogniem, jakby właśnie przebiegł kilkanaście mil.

Kobieta podeszła szafki i nalała do szklanki wody, po czym podała ją mężczyźnie. – Biegałeś dookoła jeziora?

Severus szybko przełknął łyk wody. – Gorzej – odpowiedział. – Biegałem po zamku starając się uniknąć Trelawney.

- W porządku. Ale teraz wyjaśnij o co ci chodzi – powiedziała Hermiona okrążając swoje biurko i siadając na krześle.

- Myślałem o rozwiązaniu. Weźmiesz udział w aukcji.

- Słucham? – Hermiona była zdezorientowana i nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że Severus mówił dalej starając się ją przekonać.

- Przelicytujesz Trelawney i wygrasz aukcję. To jedyny sposób. – Wyjaśnił Snape.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego i zmarszczyła brwi. Czy on mówił poważnie? – Wiesz, że ona wyda na to mnóstwo pieniędzy? Jestem pewna, że co najmniej kilka tysięcy galeonów.

- Ty też – wtrącił Severus.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. Nie miała zbyt dużo. Jej rodzice nie zostawili prawie niczego a ona sama miała bardzo mało oszczędności. Tylko tyle, ile udało jej się uzbierać pracując w Hogwarcie. Nie chciała pozbywać się tych pieniędzy. Nie było jej stać na wzięcie udziału w tak kosztownej licytacji. – Nawet jeśli bym chciała, nie mam tyle…

- Wszystko ci zwrócę – ponownie wtrącił Severus. – Ta wieszczka będzie mogła wydać tylko tyle, ile zaoszczędziła z pensji. Wierz mi, nie przebije mnie.

Mało ludzi wiedziało, że Snape był bogaty. Wydawał niewiele i obywał się bez luksusów. A bycie Mistrzem Eliksirów w Hogwarcie nie było jedynym źródłem jego zarobków. Prowadził również niezależne badania i zarobił miliony, między innymi tworząc eliksir chroniący przed zarażeniem się likantropią.

Zmarszczka na czole Hermiony pogłębiła się. – Naprawdę o tym myślałeś, prawda?

- To jest jedyne rozwiązanie – odparł spokojnie Severus.

- Czemu ja? Nie mogłeś poprosić innej czarownicy? – Zapytała.

- Powiedziałaś, że gdybyś miała taką możliwość, pomogłabyś mi. Teraz już mam rozwiązanie i potrzebuję tylko twojej pomocy.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że i tak będziesz musiał zabrać mnie na randkę? – Przypomniała Hermiona.

- Prędzej ciebie niż ją. – Czarodziej uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

- Och, rozumiem – powiedziała Hermiona, zraniona tym, co usłyszała. – Dlaczego więc nie poprosisz jakiejś seksownej i pięknej wiedźmy? Albo lepiej, weź dziwkę z jakiegoś burdelu na Pokątnej, przynajmniej będziesz mógł się z nią przespać.

- Panno Granger, nie chciałem pani obrazić. – Przeprosił Severus. – Wiesz, jak czuję się w towarzystwie Trelawney. Poza tym, jesteś piękną czarownicą. – Skąd mu się wzięły te słowa?

Brwi Hermiony uniosły się w zaskoczeniu. Czy on właśnie powiedział jej komplement? Nawet w czasach szkolnych jej nie chwalił, chociaż była najlepsza w klasie.

- Proszę, Hermiono. – Severus zaczął błagać, po raz pierwszy nazywając ją po imieniu. – Jeśli chcesz, bym błagał na kolanach, zrobię to. I nawet przyjdę na nich do ciebie.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. To była kusząca propozycja. – Pod jednym warunkiem – powiedziała.

- Szantaż w wykonaniu Gryfonki? – Wymamrotał Severus. – Czemu nie jestem zaskoczony?

- Bo się nie zgodzę – powiedziała Hermiona. Po chwili jednak osłupiała z wrażenia. Jej oczy przybrały rozmiar galeonów a szczęka opadła.

Severus uklęknął i zaczął iść w jej kierunku.

– Nie! Nie! Nie!

Skrzyżował ręce i spojrzał na kobietę. – Zrobię co tylko chcesz, o ile nie będzie w to zamieszana Trelawney. Powiedz tylko co, a użyję wszystkich sił, by to uczynić.

Hermiona zakryła usta dłonią i zaśmiała się. Czy Snape właśnie klęczał przed nią i błagał? Ach, gdyby tylko miała przy sobie aparat. – Zdecyduję co będziemy robić na randce. Zakładam, że ty płacisz.

- To wszystko? – Zdziwił się Severus. – Nie pójdziemy do żadnego nocnego klubu, albo co gorsza do takiego z męskim striptizem? – Mężczyzna pobladł. Wizyta w takim miejscu śmiało mogła konkurować do miana koszmaru.

- Oczywiście, że nie – powiedziała Hermiona kręcąc głową.

Severus odetchnął z ulgą i wstał z kolan. – Więc dobrze – powiedział otrzepując kurz i wygładzając szaty. – Mogę z tym żyć.

- Niech mi pan zaufa, profesorze. Nie mam zamiaru robić niczego, co doprowadziłoby do pańskiego zawału – Hermiona powiedziała z uśmiechem. – Choć muszę przyznać, że kiedy tu wcześniej wpadłeś, myślałam, że dostałeś ataku serca.

- Nie jestem aż _tak_ stary – wycedził Severus.

Hermiona zachichotała i wróciła do przerwanej pracy. – Widzimy się na kolacji.

Snape zatrzymał się na chwilę z dłonią na klamce. Spojrzał na czarownicę siedzącą przy biurku i powiedział – Panno Granger. – Kiedy spojrzała mu w oczy dokończył. – Dziękuję.

Gdy Hermiona została sama, przygryzła dolną wargę czując jak jej policzki płoną. Wiedziała, że się zarumieniła i dziękowała Merlinowi, że Severus już wyszedł. Umówiła się na randkę ze Snapem! Praca kompletnie wypadła jej z głowy.

W tej chwili Hermiona zachowywała się jak nastolatka śniąca na jawie o swoim obiekcie westchnień. Była w swoim własnym świecie i nic innego się nie liczyło.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział IV **

Walentynki wreszcie nadeszły i Wielka Sala była niesamowicie zatłoczona. Uczniowie, nauczyciele, bogaci czarodzieje czystej krwi, osoby, które chciały wziąć udział w licytacji a także dziennikarze. Ludzi było tyle, że niektórzy studenci musieli zabrać ze sobą miotły i teraz krążyli nad głowami zebranych formując szyk.

Wielka Sala została przystrojona i gdziekolwiek się nie spojrzało, dało się odczuć, że to Dzień Świętego Walentego. Czerwień była kolorem dominującym, nie mogło także zabraknąć róż, świec, papierowych całusów przyczepionych do ścian i unoszących się w powietrzu.

Albus stał na środku sceny uśmiechając się ciepło. Nadszedł czas na rozpoczęcie imprezy. Przyszło więcej ludzi niż oczekiwał i spokojnie mógł założyć, że to będzie najlepsza akcja charytatywna, jaką kiedykolwiek zaplanował.

Siedzący niedaleko dyrektora Severus przyglądał się tłumowi. On oraz pozostali kawalerowie siedzieli w rzędzie na krzesłach ustawionych z tyłu sceny. Byli doskonale widoczni. Snape zauważył Trelawney, która zajęła miejsce z boku i przesyłała mu całusy. Ale kiedy dojrzał Granger poczuł ulgę i zaczął się modlić, by nic nie nawaliło. Plan był idealny, pod warunkiem, że Hermiona odegra swoją rolę i nie wycofa się w ostatniej chwili. Ale był pewien, że tego nie zrobi. W końcu dała mu słowo.

Severus miał ochotę wołać o ratunek, gdy zauważył jak wiele kobiet się w niego wpatrywało. Niektóre z nich nawet zalotnie mrugały. Część chichotała i szeptała między sobą wskazując na niego. O czym one tak plotkowały? I dlaczego rozmawiały o nim? Przypomniał sobie, jak Granger mówiła mu, że dla niektórych czarownic jest łakomym kąskiem. _Wysoki, tajemniczy, z imagem złego chłopca_. Severus przełknął ślinę. Może nie tylko Trelawney powinien się przejmować.

- Zakład, że zapłacą za mnie więcej niż za ciebie, Smarkerusie? – powiedział Syriusz, który siedział między Mistrzem Eliksirów a Lupinem.

- Zamknij się kundlu! – syknął Severus.

- Stawiam kasę. Sto galeonów?

- Stoi – odpowiedział Snape.

- Wchodzisz Remusie? – Syriusz zwrócił się do przyjaciela.

- Nie, dziękuję. Zostawiam ten spór wam, papużki nierozłączki – odparł Remus z lekkim rozbawieniem.

**.::.**

- O Merlinie! – westchnęła Ginny siedząca w towarzystwie Hermiony, Lavender, Susan, bliźniaczek Patil i Nimfadory Tonks. – Snape bierze udział w aukcji!

- Zamierzam go licytować – powiedziała Parvati.

- Tęsknie za jego zajęciami. Za głosem, nie eliksirami – dodała Padma.

- Jego głos sprawiał, że aż się rozpływałam. Czasem miałam nawet mokre majtki. – Ginny zachichotała przy tym wyznaniu.

- Ginny! – zawołała osłupiała Tonks.

- Co? Nie ja jedna – powiedziała rudowłosa wcale nie zawstydzona, zdając sobie sprawę, że inne dziewczyny też były pod wrażeniem Mistrza Eliksirów. – Nigdy nie czułaś do niego mięty tak, jak Hermiona?

Hermiona nie odpowiedziała. Jedyne co zrobiła, to przygryzła lekko wargę i zarumieniła się nieznacznie.

- Wiedziałam! – krzyknęła Ginny besztającym tonem.

- Będziesz licytować Harry'ego? – spytała Luna.

- Nie – odpowiedziała rudowłosa. – Zamierzam wziąć udział w licytacji kogoś innego. Może Draco?

- Ginny! – wydusiła kompletnie zszokowana Lavender.

- Hej, kto zgodzi się ze mną, że faceci ze Slytherinu są całkiem atrakcyjni? – zapytała Ginny. Kiedy wszystkie, poza Lavender, podniosły ręce, Weasley spojrzała na nią. – Widzisz? A zresztą, wszystko idzie na cele charytatywne. W wygraniu swojego chłopaka nie ma nic podniecającego. Nie mam zamiaru licytować Harry'ego, ale nie zamierzam też go oszukiwać.

- Nie pozwolę innej kobiecie położyć rąk na _moim_ Ronie – odparła Lavender ze złością.

- Jestem pewna, że nie musisz się martwić o swojego Mon-Rona – parsknęła Susan wywołując śmiech towarzyszek.

Lavender nic nie powiedziała, zadarła tylko wysoko głowę i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

**.::.**

- Harry! Zobacz! Przyszły modelki! – wykrzyknął Ron wypinając pierś i przybierając pozę macho.

- Widzę. – Odparł Harry patrząc w tym samym kierunku co Ron. – Nie zamierzam robić sobie nadziei. Mam już dziewczynę, twoja siostra Ginny, pamiętasz?

- Och, proszę cię. – Ron jęknął zniesmaczony i wywrócił oczami. – Nie rozmawiaj ze mną na ten temat. Wystarczająco obrzydliwe jest, kiedy nakrywam was na obściskiwaniu się.

- To już twój problem – odparł Harry i pomachał do Ginny,

- Nie mów, że nie chciałbyś mieć randki z Anną Baileys. To najgorętsza modelka w Wielkiej Brytanii – powiedział Ron. – I dwa razy w ostatnim miesiącu była na okładce „Playwitch". Wspaniałe cycki! Nie wyglądają na sztuczne…

- Tak jakbyś wiedział! – parsknął Harry i pokręcił głową,

- Nie psuj mojego pokazu Harry! – zawołał Ron. – Myślę, że jedna z nich będzie dzisiaj moją Walentynką, jak myślisz?

- W twoich snach, Weasley! – przerwał im Draco, który siedział krzesło dalej i cały czas przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie. – Która z tych kobietach zainteresowałaby się kimś takim, jak ty?

- Na pewno nie zainteresowałyby się takim aroganckim i wymuskanych chłoptasiem jak ty! – odwarknął Ron, któremu ze złości aż płonęły policzki.

- Jestem najlepszym kawalerem, Łasico. Mam prezencję, pieniądze, samochody, wspaniałą karierę przed sobą i najlepiej zaplanowaną randkę dzisiejszego wieczoru – powiedział Draco uśmiechając się z satysfakcją. – Żadnej z nich nie zainteresuje randka z drugoligowym graczem quidditcha. Na dodatek rezerwowym. To żałosne, że myślisz o sobie jak o gwieździe.

- Nie mniej jednak, jestem w drużynie.

- Ja _mam_ drużynę! – Draco uśmiechnął się ponownie, a kiedy Ron nic nie odpowiedział prychnął z rozbawieniem widząc złość na twarzy rudowłosego czarodzieja. Wiedział, że wygrał tę bitwę.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział V**

- Drogie panie, nasz pierwszy kawaler – zaczął Albus. – Ma dwadzieścia trzy lata i jest Aurorem. Lubi latanie na miotle oraz posiłki domowej roboty. Na pierwszym miejscu listy rzeczy, których nie lubi znajduje się Voldemort. Na szczęście pokonał go pięć lat temu. Jestem pewny, że wiecie o kogo chodzi… Harry Potter!

Harry wstał z krzesła i stanął obok Dumbledore'a. Wiele kobiet było podekscytowanych, zaczęły piszczeć i klaskać, wywołując u młodego mężczyzny lekki rumieniec. Nie miał problemu z byciem Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył-I-Pokonał-Voldemorta, ale kobiety… W ich towarzystwie stawał się nerwowy i nie bardzo wiedział jak ma się zachować i co robić. Zaproszenie Ginny na kolację zajęło mu aż trzy lata.

- Harry, jakie masz plany na dzisiejszą randkę? – zapytał Albus.

- Eee… Lot na mojej miotle na Górę Merlina i kolacja w plenerze – odparł Potter. Wiedział, że nie jest to zbyt romantyczny plan, dlatego cofnął się, zaskoczony reakcją kobiet, które zapiszczały jeszcze głośniej.

- Dobrze. Moje panie, cena wywoławcza to sto galeonów…

- Sto pięćdziesiąt! – krzyknęła pierwsza czarownica podnosząc tabliczkę z numerem.

- Dwieście! – podbiła inna.

- Trzysta!

-Pięćset!

- Tysiąc!

Wszyscy zwrócili się w stronę, z której dobiegła zaskakująca oferta. W ostatnim rzędzie, z wysoko uniesioną tabliczką siedziała Milicenta Bulstrode.

- Żadnych wyższych ofert? – zapytał Albus. – W takim razie, po raz pierwszy… po raz drugi… sprzedany! – Czarodziej uderzył młotkiem w podstawkę. – Panno Bulstrode, pan Potter jest do pani dyspozycji. Udanych Walentynek!

Harry zszedł ze sceny i podszedł do Milicenty. – Dlaczego ja? – zapytał cicho, tak by inni nie usłyszeli. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że koleżanka z jego roku, w dodatku ze Slytherinu może być nim zainteresowana. Kiedy byli w szkole ona była raczej zamknięta w sobie i tak jak każdy Ślizgon, krzywiła się na jego widok.

- Nie jestem seksowną i piękną czarownicą, Harry – odparła szczerze. – Mam nadwagę. Żaden facet nigdy mnie nigdzie nie zabrał i chciałam po prostu spędzić miły wieczór. Niektórzy Ślizgoni dokuczali mi, zresztą robią to nawet teraz. Wiem, jak ludzie na mnie patrzą, ale wiem też, że nie jesteś taki jak oni. Jesteś miłym facetem.

Harry uśmiechnął się, po czym wyjął z butonierki czerwoną różę i wręczył ją Milicencie.

**.::.**

Następny był Draco. Po opisie dyrektora został zapytany o dzisiejszą randkę. Powiedział, że rozpocznie się ona kolacją w Wenecji, następnie w planach jest czekoladowy deser, tyle, że już w Belgii. Te plany wywołały u kobiet okrzyk ekscytacji. Oferty były przebijane, jedna po drugiej, aż do momentu, gdy cena osiągnęła pięć tysięcy galeonów. Draco nie został wylicytowany przez jedną kobietę, ale przez kilka przyjaciółek, które złożyły się w tym celu.

- Wygląda na to, że mam wszystkie modelki. – Malfoy uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją do Rona, kiedy podszedł do krzesła po swój płaszcz. – Anna i jej koleżanki są moje. Przez całą noc. I żadnej modelki dla ciebie!

- Fretka! – powiedział wściekły i rozczarowany Ron.

- Zamierzam własnoręcznie sprawdzić, czy cycki Anny są prawdziwe. Co dla ciebie wciąż będzie tajemnicą, Łasico. – Draco obrzucił Rona ostatnim spojrzeniem i ruszył w stronę czekających na niego sześciu pięknych czarownic.

Ron wstał, kiedy Albus wyczytał jego imię. Uśmiechnął się, zostawiając rozczarowanie za sobą. Patrząc na tłum zauważył, że na Sali wciąż były piękne czarownice. Może nie były modelkami, ale wyglądały naprawdę dobrze. Nie było źle, poza tym wiedział, że jedna z nich na pewno będzie licytować.

- I pan Weasley, co zaplanował pan na dzisiejszy wieczór? – zapytał Dumbledore.

- Obejrzenie najlepszego meczu sezonu - Irlandia kontra Szkocja na dublińskim stadionie – odparł Ron.

Żadna z kobiet nie wydawała się być podekscytowana a po Wielkiej Sali nie potoczyły się okrzyki zachwytu. Zamiast tego kobiety szeptały między sobą i kręciły głowami. Żadna nie była zainteresowana.

- Dobrze. Drogie panie, zaczniemy jak zwykle od stu galeonów – poinformował Albus.

Ron cały czas się uśmiechał czekając aż tabliczki z numerami pójdą w ruch, tak samo jak stosy galeonów. Ale kiedy nic takiego się nie wydarzyło uśmiech spełzł mu z twarzy. Zawstydzony spojrzał niepewnie na Dumbledore'a.

- Eee… więc pięćdziesiąt galeonów – oznajmił czarodziej.

- Sto – powiedziała głośno Lavender podnosząc tabliczkę. Dziewczyna zwróciła się do koleżanek – nie przypuszczałam, że to może być tak ekscytujące. To moja pierwsza aukcja!

- Ktoś da sto pięćdziesiąt? – zapytał Albus.

- Ja! – krzyknęła Lavender i znów podniosła tabliczkę,

Ginny złapała ją za ramie i pociągnęła w dół. – Ideą aukcji jest przebijanie innych oferentów.

- Dwieście? – zapytał Dumbledore z niepokojem czekając na rozwój wydarzeń.

- Dwieście! – powiedziała Lavender.

Susan złapała ramię koleżanki ciągnąc ją w dół. – Nie przebijasz siebie, ale kogoś innego!

Lavender spojrzała na koleżankę wciąż nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi. Przecież daje wyższą cenę. Co zatem jest nie tak?

- Dobrze… ktoś jeszcze? – wymamrotał dyrektor rozglądając się po sali. Nie widząc żadnych ofert powiedział – sprzedany!

- Mon-Ron! – Lavender podskoczyła klaszcząc z radością.

Ron mamrotał pod nosem ze złością. Zszedł z podwyższenia i skierował się w stronę Lavender. Co było z nim nie tak? Dlaczego nikt inny nie licytował? Przecież był dobrą partią - wysoki, przystojny, atletycznie zbudowany i inteligentny. Co do cholery? Oczekiwał, że kobiety będą ślinić się na jego widok i jak dobrze pójdzie to zaliczy dziś jakąś pannę. Kiedy dotarł do Lavender złapał ją za łokieć i wyprowadził z Wielkiej Sali, każąc przestać piszczeć.

W międzyczasie aukcja trwała dalej i wszyscy kawalerowie zostali zlicytowani. Nie osiągnęli trak wysokiej ceny jak Draco, ale nie byli rozczarowani, jak Ron. Neville niespodziewanie osiągnął dziewięćset złotych monet, co było bliskie cenie Harry'ego. Remus został zlicytowany za przyzwoitą sumę pięciuset, a Syriusz siedmiuset galeonów.

- Szczęśliwa siódemka. Siedem stów, Smarkerusie – powiedział Syriusz. – Przebijesz to? Wisisz mi stówę. Czekam – prychnął i odszedł w stronę wiedźmy, która go wylicytowała.

Severus spojrzał na Blacka. Gdyby ten głupiec wiedział… Siedemset galeonów było łatwą do przebicia kwotą. Teraz, gdy pozostałe krzesła były już puste, Mistrz Eliksirów wiedział, że nadeszła jego kolej.

- A teraz drogie panie, nasz ostatni kawaler… - Albus odwrócił się w stronę Severusa i spojrzał na niego znad okularów. Po chwili skierował swoją uwagę z powrotem na publiczność. – Ma czterdzieści trzy lata, jest bohaterem wojennym z Orderem Merlina w kieszeni, lubi czytanie książek, spokój, ciszę a także częste spacery wokół jeziora i pisanie wierszy.

Severus spojrzał na dyrektora chcąc spiorunować go wzrokiem, ale mógł tylko podziwiać jego plecy. _Skąd on to wytrzasnął do kurwy nędzy? Spacery wokół jeziora i pisanie wierszy?_ _Wzmianka o jego wieku to jedno, ale dodawanie tego gówna to już inna sprawa._ Ten wścibski człowiek przeciągnął strunę, po raz kolejny testując wytrzymałość Severusa.

- Panie, oto nasz hogwarcki Mistrz Eliksirów… Severus Snape! – dokończył Albus.

Severus sztywno wstał i podszedł do dyrektora obrzucając go wściekłym spojrzeniem. Zauważył także podejrzane iskierki w jego oczach, ale nie miał czasu tego rozpatrywać. Stanął jak wryty spostrzegając co działo się na sali. Kilka osób także było zaskoczonych, jednak nie tak jak on.

Kobiety na Sali wiwatowały, klaskały i skandowały jego imię stojąc na krzesłach. Niektóre nawet gwizdały. _Gwizdały, na litość Merlina!_ Były bardziej podekscytowane nim, niż Potterem.

Snape przełknął ślinę czując gulę w gardle. Jego puls wzrósł i czuł jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy. Chłodny pot spłynął mu po plecach a kołnierzyk koszuli nagle zrobił się za ciasny. Szarpał za niego nerwowo stojąc na środku. Wielka Sala wydawała się robić coraz mniejsza i otaczać go. Severus nie przypuszczał, że to możliwe, ale właśnie ziścił się jeden z jego koszmarów, natychmiastowo zajmując pierwsze miejsce.

Pomieszczenie pełne dzikich, chcących go dostać kobiet. Czuł się jak ofiara pośród mnóstwa drapieżników tylko czekających by zjeść go żywcem na środku oceanu. A wśród nich był jeden wielki rekin patrzący wprost na niego… Trelawney.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział VI**

- Severusie, mój chłopcze – ucieszył się Albus nachylając się w stronę młodszego czarodzieja. – Kto by przypuszczał, że będziesz gwiazdą naszej imprezy? Zaskakujące.

- Zapłacisz mi za to Albusie! – syknął Severus.

- Myślę, że czas zacząć. I jestem pewien, że będziesz zadowolony – powiedział Dumbledore.

- Dlaczego zawsze próbujesz mnie ośmieszyć? – zapytał Snape. – To nie jest zabawne!

- Gdzie twoje poczucie humoru? – spytał dyrektor. – Miejmy nadzieję, że wiedźma która będziesz musiał zabrać na randkę uczyni cię bardziej rozrywkowym. – Albus zdecydował kontynuować licytację i przemówi do mikrofonu. – Jakie są twoje plany na dzisiejszą randkę?

- Decyzja będzie należała do niej – odpowiedział Severus swoim jedwabistym głosem. Dłonie wsadził do kieszeni gotów w każdej chwili wyciągnąć różdżkę. Jednak po odpowiedzi Mistrza Eliksirów kobiety zaczęły krzyczeć głośniej i zachowywać się bardziej dziko. _Co do jasnej cholery było z nimi nie tak?_ Przypatrywał się tłumowi starając się dostrzec w nim swoją wybawicielkę, ale nigdzie nie było jej widać.

**.::.**

Hermiona widziała Severusa zza pleców dwóch wysokich czarownic stojących przed nią. Zdusiła w sobie śmiech widząc, że jest jeszcze bledszy niż zwykle, mogła nawet dostrzec lekką panikę w jego oczach. Najwidoczniej czekał co jeszcze się wydarzy. A wszystko dopiero przybierało zabawny obrót…

- Zamierzam go licytować! – powiedziała Ginny stając na palcach.

- Ja też! – dodała Parvati.

- Możemy zrobić jak te modelki – powiedziała Padma. – Myślisz, że zabierze na kolację siostry? – mówiąc to puściła oczko drugiej pannie Patil.

**.::.**

- Niech to szlag! - wymamrotał Syriusz patrząc z niedowierzaniem na kobiety. – Czy one są pod działaniem jakiegoś uroku?

- Nie wydaje mi się – odparł Harry ze zgrozą. Jeszcze przed chwilą sądził, że wojna o Draco była czymś, ale Snape bez problemu przeskoczył poprzeczkę ustawioną przez Malfoya. Kiedy spojrzał na Ginny był zaskoczony jej zachowaniem.

- Wygląda na to, że wisisz mu sto galeonów – zachichotał Remus.

- Pieprzyć go – zaklął Black. – To tylko tłusto włosy dupek! Co one w nim widzą? Dlaczego tak bardzo chcą go mieć?

- Jest wysoki, tajemniczy, przystojny, mądry, silny, ma nieziemski głos i ten image złego chłopca, który tak bardzo lubimy – powiedziała Milicenta ze wzruszeniem ramion.

- Żartujesz, prawda? – zapytał Harry.

Milicenta pokręciła głową.

- Prawie każda dziewczyna w Hogwarcie się w nim durzyła. Popatrz na nie – powiedziała wskazując na uczennice przed nimi. Wychylały się na miotłach i śmiały. – On po prostu działa na kobiety, nawet na uczennice.

- A co ze mną? Wtedy, gdy uczyłem OPCMu?

- Przykro mi, bez porównania – odpowiedziała Milicenta z szyderczym uśmieszkiem. – Nawet ja czułam to przyciąganie, gdy chodziłam do szkoły. Wciąż trochę czuję. Pamiętam nawet jakie plotki chodziły po dormitoriach dziewczyn w Slytherinie. Pansy powiedziała coś o tym jak rozmiar nosa ma się do rozmiaru penisa i…

- Dzięki, myślę, że słyszałem wystarczająco – przerwał dziewczynie zirytowany Syriusz.

- Nie sądzę, żeby Snape o tym wiedział – stwierdził Harry. – O Trelawney na pewno, ale to inna historia. O niej każdy wie. – Odwrócił się w stronę nauczycielki wróżbiarstwa. – Myślę, że ona jest najbardziej podekscytowaną osobą w całej Wielkiej Sali. Nareszcie ma okazję zdobyć to, o czym zawsze marzyła.

- Ona albo jakaś inna czarownica – powiedział Remus i zaśmiał się, gdy spojrzał na Snape'a. – Zaraz straci panowanie nad sobą i zwieje stąd.

**.::.**

Albus chrząknął i przemówił. – Drogie panie, myślę, ze możemy zaczynać. Suma wyjściowa to…

- Pięćset galeonów! – krzyknęła Trelawney.

- Sześćset! – powiedziała siedząca obok niej Sprout.

Trelawney odwróciła się do koleżanki z chęcią mordu w oczach. – Dlaczego to robisz? On jest mój!

- Pomagam ci wydać pieniądze – zarechotała Pomona.

- Siedemset galeonów! – powiedziała Hooch, obrzucając uśmieszkiem Trelawney.

- Tysiąc galeonów! – krzyknęła czarownica siedząca na środku pomieszczenia.

- Tysiąc pięćset! – powiedziała inna.

Trelawney kręciła głową i mamrotała do siebie „nie, nie, nie". To się nie działo naprawdę. Podniosła swoją tabliczkę i krzyknęła. – Dwa tysiące!

**.::.**

Severus stał na scenie jak sparaliżowany, zaszokowany tym, co widział. Przyglądał się jednej czarownicy po drugiej, słuchał ich głosów, widział tabliczki. _Gdzie do cholery jest Granger?_ Żałował, że nie zapytał wcześniej o numer jej tabliczki.

Za każdym podbiciem ceny panikował coraz bardziej. Trelawney nie była jedyną nauczycielką która brała udział w licytacji. Był zaskoczony widząc jak wszystkie wykrzykują swoje oferty. Rozpoznał też kilka innych kobiety. Czystokrwiste wdowy - panie Nott i Goyle również brały udział w licytacji. Podobnie jak córka Weasleyów oraz inne byłe uczennice.

To się nie działo naprawdę. Czuł, że jego gardło jest suche jak pustynia. Sięgnął do kieszeni dotykając różdżki. Gdzie była Granger? Mógł umrzeć w każdej chwili, czuł to. Przetrwanie było kluczem, a czym była ucieczka?

- Pięć tysięcy pani Nott – powiedział Albus kiedy poruszenie trochę osłabło. Teraz tylko kilka kobiet brało udział w licytacji przebijając swoje oferty.

- Pięć i pół tysiąca – powiedziała pani Goyle patrząc na przeciwniczkę z wyższością.

- Siedem tysięcy! – krzyknęła Trelawney w akcie ostatecznej desperacji.

W Wielkiej Sali zapadła cisza. Albus powiódł wzrokiem po tłumie. – Mamy siedem tysięcy galeonów od profesor Trelawney. Jakieś wyższe oferty? Po raz pierwszy…

Severus zamknął oczy i zaczął się modlić do Merlina, Zeusa, Jezusa, Allacha i innych cholernych bogów, których sobie przypomniał. _Niech ktoś mnie uratuje!_

- Po raz drugi…

_Niech ktoś mnie zabije!_

- Dziesięć tysięcy! – Stanowczy głos przerwał ciszę.

Albus rozejrzał się, ale nie dostrzegł tabliczki. – Proszę?

Hermiona wstała i pokazała swoją tabliczkę. – Dziesięć tysięcy galeonów.

Ginny spojrzała na koleżankę z otwartymi ustami. – Żartujesz, prawda?

Severus otworzył jedno oko a potem drugie uradowany widokiem Hermiony. _Uratowany._

- Czy dobrze usłyszałem, profesor Granger? – zapytał Albus dla pewności.

- Dziesięć tysięcy galeonów albo sto siedemdziesiąt tysięcy sykli, albo cztery miliony dziewięćset trzydzieści tysięcy knutów – odparła Hermiona. Uśmiechnęła się do Trelawney. Ta zrozumiała, że jest już po wszystkim.

- Nikt nie przebije? – zapytał Albus. Kiedy żadna z kobiet nie podniosła tabliczki zaczął odliczać. – Po raz pierwszy… Po raz drugi… Sprzedany!

- Dzięki Merlinowi! – westchnął Severus zataczając się lekko. Nigdy w życiu nie czuł takiej ulgi.

Albus chwycił młodszego czarodzieja za ramię i zaśmiał się. – Przeżyłeś Severusie. Idź do Hermiony.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rozdział VII**

- Dziesięć tysięcy galeonów! – zawołała Ginny.

- Dziewczyno, to kupa forsy – powiedziała Tonks.

- Pieniądze dobrze wydane – stwierdziły razem bliźniaczki Patil.

Hermiona przytaknęła i zaśmiała się.

- Prawdopodobnie będę potrzebowała dziesięciu tysięcy nowych majtek z powodu jego głosu – powiedziała i w tym samym momencie poczuła dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Gdy tylko się odwróciła zobaczyła Snape'a.

- Panie – wycedził Severus obrzucając grupkę kobiet krótkim spojrzeniem, po czym przyciągnął Hermionę do siebie. Pochyli głowę, jego usta były cal od jej ucha. – Gdzie byłaś przez cały czas?

- Tam gdzie miałam być, Snape! – odparła Hermiona słysząc złość w jego głosie. – Nie ma potrzeby żebyś złościł się na mnie. Zadanie zostało wykonane. Dziś wieczorem Trelawney nie będzie ci sprawiać problemów. – Odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na wieszczkę stojącą w końcu hallu. Czarownica płakała a Hermiona nagle poczuła się winna. – I nie wygląda na szczególnie szczęśliwą.

Severus spojrzał na Trelawney, również czując się odrobinę winny. Wiedział, że ją zranił, ale nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy dopóki jej nie zobaczył. – Pójdę z nią porozmawiać – powiedział i ruszył w stronę uczuciowej wiedźmy.

Mistrz Eliksirów chwycił Trelawney za rękę i wyprowadził ją z Wielkiej Sali. Zignorował jej łzy i zdziwione spojrzenia wielu osób.

- Dlaczego Severusie? Dlaczego? – powiedziała Sybilla stojąc między nim a kamienną ścianą. Zdjęła okulary i wytarła łzy wierzchem dłoni.

Snape zacisnął usta, nie bardzo wiedząc co powiedzieć, a tym bardziej od czego zacząć. Nie chciał denerwować jej jeszcze bardziej. – Sybillo. – Po raz pierwszy użył jej imienia. – Nie żywię żadnych uczuć względem ciebie. Przez te wszystkie lata myślałem, że jest to jasne. Jeśli byłbym tobą zainteresowany, nie sądzisz, że odwzajemniłbym twoje uczucia?

- Myś… myślałam, że po prostu udawałeś – wyjaśniła. – Jesteś mężczyzną, który nie pokazuje swoich emocji, więc starałam się jak mogłam, by przykuć twoją uwagę. Myślałam, że to oczywiste.

- Ale dlaczego? – zapytał zaciskając zęby. – Dlaczego ja?

- Miałam wizję, w której ty i ja byliśmy razem – odparła Sybilla. – Obraz ciebie i kobiety w okularach z burzą kręconych włosów takich jak moje. Ta wizja była prawdziwa, to po prostu… przeznaczenie.

- Może to był błąd, nie wszystkie wizje się sprawdzają – powiedział Severus.

Sybilla przytaknęła i pociągnęła nosem. – Ale to ja, jako jedyna, wygłosiłam przepowiednię dotyczącą Voldemorta i Harry'ego Pottera. Czuję się okropnie. Myślałam, że będziemy razem w rzeczywistości. Jakkolwiek rzeczywistość obrała inny kierunek.

- Przykro mi – powiedział Severus delikatnie.

- To ja powinnam przeprosić. Byłam twoją zmorą przez te wszystkie lata – powiedziała Sybilla krzyżując ramiona.

Severus sięgnął do butonierki, wyciągając z niej czerwoną różę, którą nosił przez cały wieczór. – Szczęśliwych Walentynek – powiedział, wręczając kwiat kobiecie.

Brwi Sybilli uniosły się w zaskoczeniu kiedy tak spoglądała to na różę, to na Severusa. Wzięła kwiat i uśmiechnęła się słabo. – Powinieneś wracać do profesor Granger. Musi cię bardzo lubić, skoro tyle na ciebie wydała – powiedziała. – Nie będę już twoim problemem, masz moje słowo.

Severus obserwował jak Trelawney odchodzi korytarzem, czując się mniej winnym. W końcu rozmowa w cztery oczy pozwoliła im na szczerość.

- Proszę, proszę – powiedział Syriusz podchodząc do Snape'a. On, Remus i Harry towarzyszyli kobietom, które stały kilka kroków dalej plotkując między sobą. – Myślałem, że uciekniesz porzucając Hermionę.

- Zazdrościsz kundlu tego, że miałem najlepszy wynik dzisiejszego wieczoru? – zapytał Severus z szyderczym uśmiechem na twarzy. – Płać. – Zażądał wyciągając otwartą dłoń. – Przegrałeś zakład. Przebiłem cię.

- Dupek – szepnął Syriusz sięgając do kieszeni, po czym wręczył Snape'owi sakwę pełną galeonów.

- Wy dwaj, założyliście się? – zapytała Hermiona patrząc to na jednego, to na drugiego.

- Na nieszczęście dla niego, tak – odparł Severus podchodząc do niej i kładąc jej dłoń na plecach.

- Cóż, powinienem udać się na swoją randkę – powiedział Syriusz.

Remus i Harry powiedzieli to samo i odeszli. Dziewczyny pożegnały się z Hermioną i poszły za swoimi partnerami.

- Wszystko dobrze z profesor Trelawney? – zapytała Hermiona spoglądając na Severusa. Czuła ciepło jego dłoni na plecach, ciepło, które stawało się silniejsze z każdą chwilą.

- Tak – mruknął Snape i spojrzał na nią. – Więc, jakie są twoje plany na wieczór? Żadnych chippendalesów!

- Coś prostszego – zaśmiała się Hermiona. – Kino i kolacja w mugolskim Londynie. Nic ekstrawaganckiego. Te dziesięć tysięcy galeonów to i tak duży ból. No i to pozwoli nam uniknąć wścibskich dziennikarzy – dodała, wskazując głową ludzi z aparatami, którzy robili zdjęcia aukcyjnym parom.

- Nie zamierzam się reklamować – powiedział Severus i wyprowadził Hermionę z Wielkiej Sali. – Ale muszę powiedzieć, że nie czekam z wytęsknieniem na naszą… randkę. Nie lubię kin i minęły wieki odkąd byłem tam ostatni raz. Zbyt tłoczno. Nienawidzę tłumów! – wyjaśnił.

- Obawiasz się, że znów cię czymś zaskoczę? – zachichotała Hermiona.

- Znęcanie się nade mną musi ci sprawiać dziwną radość, czyż nie?

- Powinieneś widzieć swoją twarz, kiedy myślałeś, że Trelawney wygrała – zaśmiała się. – Przysięgam, wyglądałeś jakbyś zaraz miał umrzeć, jakbyś dostał ataku serca.

- I po raz n-ty Granger, nie jestem aż taki stary, by mieć problemy z sercem – warknął.

- Nie martw się Severusie – powiedziała Hermiona rumieniąc się lekko, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że po raz pierwszy zwróciła się do niego po imieniu. Wezwała całą gryfońską odwagę i włożyła swoją dłoń w jego, ich palce splotły się. Przez sekundę myślała, że odrzuci jej dłoń, ale nic takiego się nie stało. – Dzisiejszej nocy nie przytrafi ci się nic złego. Nie będziesz dłużej nękany, obiecuję.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rozdział VIII**

Ku przerażeniu Severusa podczas randki tortury były kontynuowane.

Hermiona wybierała film. Nic więcej nie trzeba było dodawać. „Zaczarowana" – historia, w której baśniowy świat przeplata się z rzeczywistym. Severus pomyślał, że fabuła jest dziwaczna. Całkowicie, zupełnie nienormalna. _Kto przy zdrowych zmysłach śpiewałby od rana do nocy i tańczył na ulicach? A te karaluchy? Dlaczego one czyściły mieszkanie?_ Na całe szczęście w kinie ich nie było, w przeciwnym razie na pewno nie przeżyłyby spotkania ze Snapem.

Od czasu do czasu Severus spoglądał na Hermionę, obserwując ją kątem oka. Trzymając colę i paczkę popcornu uważnie wpatrywała się w ekran. Wydawała się być zadowolona z wyboru filmu. Śmiała się wraz z resztą widzów, wśród których znakomitą większość stanowiły pary. Snape starał się być spokojny, nie chciał rujnować wieczoru. Zawarli umowę, ona się z niej wywiązała więc on także chciał. Postara się nie narzekać.

- Och… tańczą ze sobą – westchnęła Hermiona, a jej oczy zaczęły być wilgotne. – Nie sądzisz, że pięknie razem wyglądają? Jak w bajce? – Zwróciła się do Severusa, uśmiechając przez łzy.

- Dlaczego płaczesz? – syknął Snape. – To tylko film.

- On jest dla niej stworzony, to oczywiste. – Hermiona pociągnęła nosem. – To takie romantyczne. I ta piosenka jest idealna.

- Och, do stu hipogryfów! – Severus sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął chusteczkę. – Proszę – powiedział oferując ją czarownicy.

- Dziękuję – odparła Hermiona. Po otarciu łez oparła się o Severusa i położyła głowę na jego ramieniu. Czuła dziwny ucisk w brzuchu i szybsze bicie serca. Nie była pewna czy to wpływ filmu czy Severusa.

Mistrz Eliksirów zerknął na kobietę. W trakcie filmu zauważył jaka jest delikatna. Cały czas trzymał ją za rękę lub pozwalał oprzeć się na swoim ramieniu. To było coś, do czego nie był przyzwyczajony, cenił sobie prywatność i przestrzeń. Ale teraz nie mógł tak po prostu jej odepchnąć czy wzruszyć ramionami. Poza tym, starał się być dżentelmenem, _lub kimś w tym rodzaju._ Bez zastanowienia i analizowania splótł swoje palce z jej.

- Czy to nie był najsłodszy film, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałeś? – spytała Hermiona, gdy wyszli z kina i szli chodnikiem.

Severus prychnął w odpowiedzi. Słowo _słodki_ nie występowało w jego słowniku.

- Daj spokój Severusie – powiedziała kobieta stając naprzeciw niego. – Zatańcz ze mną.

- Hermiono! – syknął ostrzegawczo Snape, ale było już za późno. Uniosła jego ramię i okręciła się pod nim. A było jeszcze gorzej, gdy zaczęła śpiewać.

- So close, ta, da, da… ta, da, da, da… - nuciła cicho.

- Ludzie na nas patrzą - warknął Severus. Na szczęście, przechodnie zrobili miejsce i Hermiona mogła dalej tańczyć. Każdemu, kto spróbował się zaśmiać Snape posyłał mordercze spojrzenie. Klął, kiedy ciągle śpiewali i tańczyli w filmie, a teraz to samo działo się z nim.

Hermiona obniżyła jego rękę i położyła ją na swoich plecach zanim zwróciła się do Severusa. – Nie bądź takim sztywniakiem – zachichotała nachylając się w jego stronę tylko po to, by znowu się zakręcić i zanucić. – So close, ta, da… ta, da, da, da… - powtarzała w kółko.

- W tej piosence było więcej słów – warknął z irytacją Snape. Nie dość, że śpiewała poza rytmem, to jeszcze powtarzała w kółko to samo.

- Tylko te pamiętam – odparła. Nagle potknęła się o własną nogę i krzyknęła cicho, czując, że zaraz upadnie.

Severus nigdy wcześniej nie był tak szybki. Przyskoczył do niej i złapał ją obiema rękami.

Kilka sekund zajęło czarownicy uświadomienie sobie gdzie się teraz znajduje. Zamiast leżeć na ziemi zatrzymała się kilka cali nad nią, czując obejmujące ją w talii ręce Severusa. Jej własne objęły jego szyję. – Ups! – zarumieniła się.

- Rzeczywiście, ups – wycedził mężczyzna, jego twarz była cal od twarzy Hermiony. Patrzył zachłannie na jej usta. Oboje byli na prostej drodze do pocałunku. – Jeśli chciałaś upaść ja też mógłbym. Co z tobą kobieto? Myślę, że oprócz soli dosypali ci do popcornu czegoś jeszcze. Zwariowałaś!

Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem. _Czy on właśnie zażartował?_ – Severusie, mój słodki i zabawny książę! – zaśmiała się i pocałowała go w policzek. Odsuwając się od niego, zrozumiała co przed chwilą zrobiła i zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej.

Severus wolno pochylił się w jej stronę aż dotknął jej ust swoimi. Muskał je lekko ocierając się o nie.

- Sev… - mężczyzna przerwał jej atakując językiem jej usta. _Całowała go!_ Jęknęła kiedy jej ramion dotknęły zaskakująco jedwabiste włosy a on pogłębił pocałunek. Było lepiej niż w jej wyobrażeniach.

Jej usta były słodkie, smakowały truskawkami. Snape nie mógł się od nich oderwać. Delikatnie przygryzał i ssał jej dolną wargę, ciesząc się z jęków, które to wywołało.

Ich szybki całus momentalnie przekształcił się w namiętny pocałunek. Jak narkotyk przeniósł ich umysły gdzieś indziej. Zapomnieli o otaczającym ich świecie.

- Wynajmijcie pokój! – krzyknął jakiś mężczyzna.

Severus i Hermiona oderwali się od siebie i spojrzeli na krzyczącego, który poszedł dalej, cały czas się śmiejąc. Popatrzyli na siebie nie mogąc złapać oddechu i zdając sobie sprawę jak bardzo zatracili się w namiętności. Nogi kobiety były owinięte wokół pasa czarodzieja, podczas gdy jego dłonie znajdowały się na jej pośladkach. Czarownica była zakleszczona między Snapem a latarnią. Wiele osób się na nich gapiło.

- Może powinniśmy iść na kolację – powiedział w końcu Severus pozwalając Hermionie stanąć na ziemi. Kiedy otarła się o jego pulsującą erekcję nie mógł przez chwilę oddychać. Zaczynał czuć się jak napalony nastolatek. Poprawił skórzaną kurtkę tak, by wybrzuszenie w jego spodniach nie było zbyt widoczne.

- Tak, powinniśmy – przytaknęła Hermiona. Nie mogła uwierzyć by zwykły pocałunek sprawił, że poczuła jednocześnie pożądanie i niepokój. Pulsowała dla niego, chciała i potrzebowała go. Jeśli jego głos powodował wilgotne majtki, to teraz były one całkowicie mokre.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rozdział IX**

- Mam nadzieję, że lubisz włoską kuchnię – powiedziała Hermiona idąc z Severusem do ich stolika. – Przychodzę tu dość często i uwielbiam tutejsze jedzenie.

- Jest w porządku – odparł Snape puszczając kobietę przodem.

Hermiona zwróciła się w stronę Severusa, zaskoczona tym, że usiadł obok niej zamiast naprzeciwko. Nie oczekiwała tego, tak samo, jak tego, że będzie trzymał jej dłoń.

- Signore, Signora, specjalne walentynkowe menu dla państwa – powiedział z włoskim akcentem kelner i wręczył Severusowi karty dań. – Wrócę, kiedy na coś się państwo zdecydują.

- Dziękujemy – powiedziała uprzejmie Hermiona i zajrzała do menu. Restauracja oferowała dobry wybór, poczynając od przystawek przez dania główne, desery a na winach kończąc.

- O cholera! – mruknął Severus, nie będąc zadowolonym z tego, co widzi. Zabrał dłoń z dłoni Hermiony i oparł głowę na rękach wpatrując się w czerwoną różę stojącą tuż przed nim.

Czarownica zmarszczyła brwi zastanawiając się co jest nie tak. – Możemy iść gdzie indziej, jeśli tu ci się nie podoba. – Czy to ta romantyczna atmosfera, której tak nie lubił? – Chcesz iść gdzieś indziej? Może jakiś pub?

Severus zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. – Powiedziałem, że jest w porządku. Zamów co chcesz.

Ten ton Hermiona znała doskonale. Pojawiał się zawsze, kiedy Severus był zły. – Co w takim razie chciałbyś zamówić? – spytała.

- Cokolwiek – odparł Snape. Prawdę mówiąc nie chciał _niczego._

Podczas podróży taksówką mężczyzna starał się pozbyć erekcji. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż trochę osłabnie. W myślach recytował składniki eliksirów i fragmenty książek, wszystko, co tylko nie było związane z seksem. Było to dość trudne, zważywszy obecność pięknej czarownicy siedzącej tuż obok, wręcz „przyklejonej" u jego boku.

Restauracja miała wspaniałe menu i Severus nie miał wątpliwości, że wszystko smakuje wyśmienicie. Ale nie smak potraw go martwił, a składniki, z których były przyrządzone. Ostrygi, karczochy, trufle i ciemna czekolada to tylko niektóre z nich. Problemem było to, że wszystkie były _afrodyzjakami_. Libido Snape'a dało o sobie wystarczająco znać i _ciężko _je było ignorować.

Przeklinając los Severus pytał sam siebie dlaczego ma cierpieć jeszcze bardziej. Hermiona obiecała, że nie będzie go więcej dręczyć, a tymczasem wręcz go torturowała. Nie specjalnie, oczywiście, niemniej tak właśnie było. Najpierw film, następnie upokorzenie spowodowane obściskiwaniem się i straceniem kontroli na samym środku ulicy, przy czym minuty były jak godziny. I do tego nieustające bolesne pulsowanie w jego spodniach.

Hermiona nie wiedziała co zrobić i co powiedzieć. Nie chciała go złościć. Do tej pory była zadowolona z przebiegu randki, ale od pocałunku było między nimi napięcie. Czy to był błąd? To ona pocałowała go w policzek, ale nieoczekiwanie niewinny buziak przekształcił się w namiętny pocałunek.

Dla niej to był najlepszy fragment wieczoru. Jeśli wszystko miało zejść na gorszy tor, to wolała by randka zakończyła się w tej chwili. Wolała wrócić do domu niż pozwolić, by wieczór stał się ruiną.

- Wracajmy – powiedziała spokojnie Hermiona z odrobiną smutku w głosie. – Nie musimy kontynuować randki jeśli nie chcesz.

Severus odwrócił twarz w stronę kobiety i zmarszczył brwi. – Co się stało, że myślisz iż chcę wrócić do domu? Mieliśmy umowę, w której było wyjście na randkę. Ja dotrzymuję słowa.

- Pocałunek… - rzekła niespokojnie Hermiona. – Jesteś zły. Uważasz, że to był błąd?

- Nie, nie uważam – odparł stanowczo Snape. Zdawał sobie sprawę dokąd zmierza ta dyskusja i wcale mu się to nie podobało. Jak miał powiedzieć, że weźmie ją tu i teraz jeśli zje którekolwiek z dań?

- To w czym problem? – zapytała Hermiona. – Proszę, powiedz mi. Nie rozumiem…

- Bogowie, kobieto! – Severus zniżył głos tak, by inni go nie słyszeli. – Parę minut temu prawie uprawialiśmy seks na środku ulicy, a teraz w menu proponują afrodyzjaki. Kto wie, może będziemy pieprzyć się na restauracyjnym stole?

Hermiona zarumieniła się próbując powstrzymać śmiech, ale nie udało się jej. Wybuchła śmiechem rzucając się na Severusa i obejmując go. – Naprawdę jesteś zabawnym mężczyzną, Severusie. Nie sądzę, byśmy posunęli się do tego będąc przy zdrowych zmysłach.

- Na ulicy najwyraźniej nie byliśmy. – Zwrócił uwagę Snape. Na chwilę przestał oddychać, kiedy poczuł dłoń kobiety na swoim brzuchu. Jeśli zsunie ją niżej wyczuje jego twardą erekcję. Severus modlił się, by wytrzymać jak najdłużej. W przeciwnym razie nie wybaczyłby sobie, nie tylko z powodu wstydu, ale też urażenia męskiej dumy.

Hermiona przygryzła wargę. Musiała się z nim zgodzić. Wciąż go pragnęła i robiła się wilgotna na samo wspomnienie wcześniejszego pocałunku. Nigdy nie traktował jej w ten sposób. Wystarczyło, że zrobił tak niewiele, a i tak wpłynęło to na nią wystarczająco mocno. Jego głos, usta… reszta była pobożnym życzeniem.

Wieczór był lepszy niż oczekiwała. Tygodniami, od czasu zawarcia ich umowy, starała się wyobrazić sobie jak będzie przebiegać ich randka. Pocałunek był tylko marzeniem. – Więc nie żałujesz tego, co zrobiliśmy?

Severus nie odpowiedział na pytanie kobiety. Zamiast tego pochylił się i pocałował ją delikatnie. Tym razem pocałunek był subtelniejszy i czulszy, bez żadnego pośpiechu. – Czy to wystarczająca odpowiedź? – zapytał.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rozdział X**

- Wyglądasz jakbyś na coś polował – powiedziała cicho Hermiona, gdy szli hogwarckim korytarzem. Zauważyła rzucane przez Severusa spojrzenia.

- Są Walentynki. Gdzieś tu, w ciemnych zakamarkach mogą być migdalący się uczniowie – warknął Snape. – Nigdy nie wiadomo. Nastolatki i hormony to w Walentynki śmiertelne połączenie.

- Gorsze niż afrodyzjaki i odrobina wina? – zachichotała Hermiona. – Nie wydaje mi się.

Severus zmrużył oczy i patrząc na kobietę zacisnął zęby. – Ostrzegałem cię! Powiedziałem - żadnych afrodyzjaków a ty i tak je zamówiłaś.

- Dobrze wyglądały w menu – powiedziała Hermiona na swoją obronę. – Nie możesz narzekać, jedzenie było boskie.

- I wiesz do czego to doprowadziło.

- Nie zostaliśmy złapani ani aresztowani przez tego policjanta.

- Nie przypominaj mi – wycedził czarodziej.

Po kolacji zdecydowali się pójść na spacer i zakończyli go w pobliskim parku. Usiedli na ławce i wkrótce całowali się namiętnie. Podobnie jak podczas incydentu przy latarni, tutaj też zapomnieli gdzie się znajdują. Severus położył się na Hermionie nie przerywając pocałunku. Pieszczoty przybrały na intensywności kiedy sięgnął do jej piersi.

Trwali tak dopóki ktoś ich nie zauważył. Rzeczywistość uderzyła w nich z całą mocą. Co gorsza, nie był to zwykły „ktoś" ale policjant zamierzający ich aresztować. Severus i Hermiona zerwali się z ławki i pobiegli przed siebie by nie dać się złapać. Byli już daleko kiedy Hermiona wyciągnęła różdżkę i deportowała ich do Hogwartu.

- Pewnie się zdziwił kiedy zniknęliśmy mu praktycznie przed nosem – Hermiona zachichotała ponownie.

- Nie byłbym tym zaskoczony – zgodził się Snape.

- Więc, przypuszczam, że to moje – powiedziała Hermiona, gdy zatrzymali się przed drzwiami komnat. Nie chciała, by ta noc się skończyła, ale nie było wyjścia. – Dziękuję Severusie, cudownie się bawiłam.

- Dzięki za ocalenie życia – odparł patrząc na nią z góry.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza, którą przerwała Hermiona. – Zatem dobrej nocy. – Wspięła się na palcach i pocałowała mężczyznę w kącik ust. Kiedy się odsunęła zobaczyła czarne oczy wpatrujące się w nią intensywnie.

Kiedy przechodzili przez bramę Hogwartu Severus zastanawiał się czy pocałować Hermionę raz jeszcze. Wiedział, że gdyby to zrobił nie potrafiłby się powstrzymać. Chrzanić to! Nachylił głowę i wpił się w usta Hermiony przyciągając ją do siebie.

Czarownica objęła Snape'a za szyję. Kiedy poczuła, że się unosi objęła go nogami w pasie. Przerwała pocałunek, kiedy jej plecy oparły się o drzwi. – Bogowie, kocham cię całować! – wyznała nie mogąc złapać oddechu.

- Nie potrafię się przy tobie kontrolować i tylko jeden Merlin wie dlaczego. Pragnę cię – wyszeptał Severus w jej szyję. – Powiedz nie, a przestanę.

- Też cię pragnę – wyjęczała Hermiona wyginając szyję w łuk, pragnąc znaleźć się bliżej mężczyzny, który delikatnie gryzł jej kark.

- Otwórz te cholerne drzwi! Ja mam zajęte ręce pewną gorącą czarownicą!

Dłonie Hermiony przesuwały się po chłodnym drewnie próbując na ślepo znaleźć klamkę. Chwyciwszy, nacisnęła ją pozwalając drzwiom się uchylić.

Severus praktycznie otworzył je kopniakiem. Po kilku krokach zsunął z siebie Hermionę i odwrócił się, by zamknąć drzwi. Kiedy ponownie zwrócił się twarzą do kobiety, bez zwłoki ponownie ją podniósł. Idąc do tyłu potknął się parę razy zanim jego plecy zderzyły się z drzwiami. – Co z tobą kobieto? – warknął. Gdyby nie drzwi, mógłby upaść. – Planujesz złamać mi kręgosłup?

- Chcę cię przez całą noc – odparła Hermiona.

Severus zrobił gwałtowny obrót, przygważdżając kobietę do drzwi. – Chcesz mnie? – zapytał wpychając swoją erekcję między uda czarownicy. – Jesteś kłamliwą Gryfonką – syknął. – Powiedziałaś, że nie będziesz mnie torturować a ja byłem torturowany przez cały wieczór.

- Byłam wilgotna dla ciebie cały wieczór – wyszeptała zwodniczo do jego ucha. – Jak teraz się czujesz? Trochę lepiej?

- Prowokatorka! – odparł Snape zanim zawładnął jej ustami. Jęknął, kiedy znów poczuł jej smak. W jej ustach wciąż było czuć ciemną czekoladę, co tylko czyniło pocałunek bardziej niebiańskim.

Ich wędrówka przez pokój przypominała jakiś dziwny taniec. Nie chcieli przerwać pocałunku, kiedy szybko próbowali ściągnąć z siebie ubrania. Było kilka potknięć i fałszywych kroków aż w końcu upadli na podłogę.

- Cholerne rzeczy! – zaklął Severus wstając i zrzucając z siebie spodnie i majtki. Ciężko było poruszać się z nimi oplątanymi wokół kolan. Potem szarpnął majteczki Hermiony i odrzucił je na bok. – Niech idą w swoją stronę.

- Szybko. – Hermiona wyciągnęła ręce w stronę Severusa. – Chcę kochać się z tobą. Potrzebuję cię.

- Nie chcesz iść do sypialni? – zapytał kładąc się na niej, jego penis sterczał między ich ciałami.

- Teraz podłoga, potem łóżko – powiedziała Hermiona łapiąc za jego przyrodzenie i unieruchamiając go. – Nie wytrzymam ani chwili dłużej. Teraz to ty mnie torturujesz!

- To wszystko wyjaśnia – powiedział Snape i wszedł w nią powoli. Zamknął oczy jęcząc z przyjemności dopóki nie rozgrzał się do czerwoności. Była tak ciasna, wilgotna i gorąca. Wiedział, że nie będzie długo dochodził, ale chciał się z nią kochać przez całą noc.

Hermiona próbowała złapać oddech. W całym swoim dotychczasowym życiu nie czuła się tak dobrze i nie była tak spełniona. Było o wiele lepiej niż sobie wyobrażała kiedy śniła o kochaniu się z nim. Jednym słowem było perfekcyjnie.

Tej nocy kochali się jeszcze dwa razy. Raz, przy ścianie, kiedy próbowali dotrzeć do sypialni. To był szybki i ostry seks, jak ten na podłodze. Ostatni raz kochali się w sypialni, tym razem znacznie spokojniej. Ten czas wykorzystali na zadowalanie siebie nawzajem i poznawanie ciała partnera. Na koniec opadli nasyceni i splątani, odpoczywając .


	11. Chapter 11

**Rozdział XI**

Hermiona obudziła się, rozciągając zdrętwiałe ciało. Przypomniała sobie co wydarzyło się ubiegłej nocy i uśmiechnęła się. Jej ciało bolało w przyjemny sposób i nie martwiła się o to. Odwróciła się a jej uśmiech zniknął, gdy zauważyła, że nie ma Severusa. Wstała, przeciągając się jeszcze troszkę i zastanawiając się czy poszedł do swoich komnat.

Kochanie się z Severusem był dla niej ekscytującym doświadczeniem. Jej uczucia względem mężczyzny wzrastały wraz z rozwojem wypadków, a kochanie się wyzwoliło ich jeszcze więcej. On był mężczyzną żyjącym w pozbawionej uczuć skorupie. Doświadczając, czy raczej czując jego dotyk, tak delikatny i czuły, wywołujący strumień emocji, Hermiona czuła się tak szczęśliwa i spełniona jak jeszcze nigdy.

Zerkając na zegarek na nocnej szafce i sprawdzając godzinę, zauważyła kopertę zaadresowaną do niej. Spodziewając się krótkiej notki lub liściku od Severusa, sięgnęła po nią i otworzyła. W środku, zamiast oczekiwanego liściku znalazła czek z Gringotta.

Czek dla niej, opiewający na sumę dziesięciu tysięcy galeonów. W nagłówku widniała pieczęć Severusa.

Hermiona poczuła ból w piersi, jej serce zostało złamane. Poczuła się wykorzystana, jak dziwka, której faceci zostawiają pieniądze na łóżku.

Podczas ich randki świetnie się bawiła, a myśl, że jest to tylko częścią umowy zupełnie wypadła jej z głowy. A już kompletnie o tym zapomniała, kiedy się później kochali. Czy wylicytowałaby go? Odpowiedź brzmiała… _Tak._

W końcu zrozumiała, że pieniądze nic dla niej nie znaczą. Ostatnia noc była najlepsza ze wszystkich w jej życiu – była bezcenna, perfekcyjna i niezapomniana. Ale to była tylko jedna noc, pomyślała patrząc na czek w swojej dłoni. Kawałek papieru, który był bolesnym przypomnieniem prawdy. Prawdy, o której Severus nic nie wiedział.

**.::.**

Snape usiadł za biurkiem i rozmyślał o wydarzeniach, które miały miejsce wczorajszego wieczora. Papiery, które miał sprawdzić leżały przed nim, ale w tej chwili nie miał ochoty użerać się z robotą. Jego umysł był gdzie indziej. Po opuszczeniu komnat Hermiony był skupiony i zaczął zadawać sobie pytania dotyczące nieoczekiwanego zwrotu akcji.

Jak stracił kontrolę nad żądaniami własnego ciała? Dlaczego pragnął jej bardziej kiedy była obok niego? Jak to się stało, że całkowicie stracił głowę dla Hermiony Granger? Miliony pytań przewijały się przez jego głowę. Pytania, o których nie myślał wczoraj i które nie były tak dokładne. Bycie z nią sprawiało, że przestał się zastanawiać, po prostu czyniło go _szczęśliwym_. Ale nie, to wszystko było błędem. _Czyż nie?_

Bez Hermiony u jego boku, Severus zamieniał się w człowieka, którym naprawdę był. Lubił swoją prywatność i życie w zgodzie z samym sobą. Trzymał innych na dystans, nie wtrącając się w czyjeś sprawy i nie chcąc, by ktoś wtrącał się w jego. Tylko ten uciążliwy starzec, będący jego wrzodem na tyłku, mieszający się we wszystko głupiec, dyrektor z którym musiał mieć do czynienia. W jego życiu nie było żadnej kobiety, nie planował żadnej mieć – włączając w to Hermionę.

- Severus! – powiedziała głośno Hermiona wchodząc do jego biura.

- Panno Granger – odparł chłodno Severus, podnosząc pióro i zabierając się do pracy. – Dostałaś mój czek?

- Więc tak to teraz wygląda? – zapytała ze złością. Czy to znaczyło, że ubiegła noc nic dla niego nie znaczyła? Jej oczy były mokre, ale nie chciała, by Severus zobaczył jej łzy. – Tak po prostu?

- Mieliśmy umowę – odparł. – Wykonałaś swoją część, tak samo jak i ja.

- Wykorzystałeś mnie – wyszeptała Hermiona nie będą w stanie dłużej walczyć ze łzami. – Myślałam, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, a może nawet kimś więcej. Ale nie, zostałam poniżona i potraktowana jak dziwka.

Snape poderwał głowę i spojrzał na kobietę. – Nie potraktowałem cię tak – warknął. – Była umowa, umowa, którą zaakceptowałaś. Nie oskarżaj mnie!

- I pomyśleć, że się w tobie zakochałam. – Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. – Wczoraj nie wspomniałam ani słowa o pieniądzach. Nigdy cię o nic nie pytałam. Pieprzę twoje dziesięć tysięcy galeonów, to była moja licytacja i ja ją wygrałam! Jesteś prawdziwym dupkiem!

Severus poczuł dziwny ucisk w piersi. Zakochała się w nim? Łzy Hermiony zakłopotały go i nawet nie wiedział dlaczego. Podszedł do niej czując się winnym i głupim. – Hermiono…

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak – odparła odsuwając się od niego.

- Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem…

- Myślisz, że twoje przeprosiny cofną wszystko co powiedziałeś i uczyniłeś wcześniej? Sekundę temu chciałeś o wszystkim zapomnieć.

- Nigdy tego nie powiedziałem – powiedział Snape, starając się zachować spokój. Chciał na nią nakrzyczeć, ale to nie było najlepsze wyjście. To była jego wina. – Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? Co mam powiedzieć? Czy powinienem upaść znów na kolana i błagać?

- Nie ma potrzeby błagać – odparła wyciągając przed siebie czek. – To twoje pieniądze. – Włożyła papier do jego dłoni. – Wszystko musi być uczciwe. Zapłaciłam za wczorajszy wieczór, tak jak mówiły zasady gry. Spanie z tobą było bonusem.

- Hermiono…

- Nie Severusie – powiedziała kobieta delikatnym głosem. – Wczorajsza noc była cudowna, ale skończyła się. Dobrze to zrozumiałam. – Kobieta odwróciła się i ruszyła do drzwi.

- Do kurwy nędzy! – przeklął Severus mierzwiąc palcami włosy. Co on ma teraz zrobić?


	12. Chapter 12

**Rozdział XII**

Minął prawie tydzień, a Severus wciąż nie wiedział co robić. Kilka razy próbował zbliżyć się do Hermiony, ale był ignorowany lub odpychany. Kiedy skończyli się wtedy kłócić, zdał sobie sprawę, że darzy Hermionę pewnymi uczuciami, być może nawet ją kocha. To spowodowało, że poczuł się jak skończony głupiec.

Podczas posiłków w Wielkiej Sali napięcie między nimi było łatwo wyczuwalne, ale nie chciał ryzykować, że próba rozładowania go rozzłości Hermionę. Nie chciał utrudniać jej życia, zwłaszcza jeśli już wszystko sobie poukładała i nie chciała mieć z nim do czynienia. Pragnął jej, ale nie wiedział jak ją zdobyć i dlatego wciąż o tym myślał.

- Ach, Severus. – Przywitał się Albus, zauważając mrocznego czarodzieja wchodzącego do pokoju nauczycielskiego i siadającego obok niego. – Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać.

- O co znowu chodzi, starcze? – zapytał Snape nie siląc się na uprzejmość.

- Nie pytałem cię jeszcze jak było podczas walentynkowej randki z Hermioną – odpowiedział Dumbledore. – Przypuszczam, że nie wszystko poszło dobrze, gdyż nie jesteście w zbyt przyjaznych stosunkach – stwierdził. To oczywiste, że między nimi coś poszło źle. Hermiona zerkała na Severusa od czasu do czasu i nagle znikała, gdy tylko on się pojawiał.

- Więc dlaczego pytasz skoro wszystko wiesz? – wycedził poirytowany Severus.

- Kiedy wychodziliście tamtego wieczoru, wydawała się zadowolona. Ale dzień później, nawet teraz, wydaje się być skrzywdzona i zła. Nasza Hermiona nie jest osobą, która ukrywa swoje uczucia. Co zrobiłeś Severusie?

- Wiesz co, to właściwie twoja cholerna wina – warknął Mistrz Eliksirów wstając gwałtownie. – Mówiłem ci, że nie chcę brać udziału w tej głupiej aukcji, przez to wszystko się rozpadło. Co chcesz ode mnie usłyszeć? Że zakochałem się w niej i wszystko schrzaniłem? – Wypowiedziawszy te słowa, Severus opadł na krzesło i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, spuszczając głowę. – Spieprzyłem wszystko tak szybko.

- Mój drogi – powiedział Albus rozumiejąc dylemat przyjaciela. Zanim jednak zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek, reszta grona pedagogicznego, włącznie z Hermioną zaczęła się schodzić. Posłał jej słaby uśmiech, kiedy ich oczy się spotkały. Temat Severusa i Hermiony musiał poczekać, zebranie się rozpoczęło.

Trelawney zerkała zdziwiona to na Severusa, to na Hermionę, kiedy zamiast obok siebie usiedli po przeciwnych stronach. Wiele razy zadawała sobie pytanie co takiego wydarzyło się między tą dwójką podczas randki, ponieważ potrafiła dostrzec napięcie między nimi znacznie lepiej niż ktokolwiek. Podczas zebrania Severus cały czas patrzył na Hermionę, podczas gdy ona miała spuszczoną głowę.

Zamglony obraz kobiety przeznaczonej Severusowi pojawił się w jej głowie. Kręcone włosy i okulary, były wszystkim co widziała. Kiedy spojrzała na Hermionę, zauważyła, że Hermiona nosi okulary i ma kręcone włosy. Westchnęła głęboko rozumiejąc swój błąd. - To nie byłam ja, to Hermiona miała być z Severusem.

- Coś nie tak Sybillo? – zapytał Albus słysząc westchnienia koleżanki.

- Ni-nic – wyjąkała Trelawney.

Kiedy zebranie się skończyło, Hermiona wyszła jako pierwsza. Severus, Albus i Trelawney byli ostatnimi, którzy zostali.

- Ty idioto! – powiedziała ze złością Sybila wstając z krzesła i spoglądając na Snape'a. Trzymając w ręku ciężką i starą księgę podeszła do niego. Górowała nad nim, gdyż mężczyzna wciąż siedział na krześle.

- Co znowu zrobiłem? – Snape zmarszczył brwi.

- Pamiętasz wizję, o której ci mówiłam? – zapytała Trelawney. – Kochasz Hermionę, nie zaprzeczaj. Ona ciebie kocha, a ty złamałeś jej serce.

- Skąd ty możesz o tym wiedzieć? – zaszydził Severus. Przez kilka sekund widział bardzo złą Trelawney, aż książka nie poleciała w jego stronę łamiąc mu boleśnie nos. – Aaa! – krzyknął z bólu i próbował zatamować krwawienie ściskając nos dłońmi.

- Sybilio! – krzyknął zaskoczony Albus, podnosząc książkę i stając obok nauczycielki na wypadek, gdyby ponownie zamierzała zaatakować Severusa. W historii Hogwartu nigdy nie zdarzyło się, by nauczyciel zaatakował fizycznie innego nauczyciela. Albus był bardziej zdziwiony niż zły.

- Kurwa! Złamała mi nos! – Stłumiony przez dłonie głos Severusa dotarł do czarownicy, kiedy Snape na nią spojrzał. – Naprawdę jesteś obłąkana cholerna wiedźmo!

- Pamiętasz wizję, o której ci mówiłam? – zapytała znowu Sybilia. – To nie fałsz, ale to nie ja jestem przeznaczoną ci kobietą. Okulary i kręcone włosy.

Okulary… kręcone włosy… Hermiona! Oczy Severusa rozszerzyły się w szoku, kiedy zrozumiał co miała na myśli Trelawney. Spojrzał oniemiały na czarownicę, puścił nos nie przejmując się tym, że trochę krwi nakapało na jego usta. – Cholera! Spieprzyłem wszystko!

- A teraz musisz to naprawić – powiedziała Trelawney.

- Prawda, masz rację – powiedział Severus wstając z krzesła.

- Ale najpierw idź do ambulatorium i napraw nos – stwierdził Albus, podając mu czystą chusteczkę.

- Pomóż mi, Albusie – powiedział Severus krzywiąc się z bólu, kiedy dotknął nosa chusteczką.

- Zrobię to. – Dyrektor uśmiechnął się, a jego oczy zamigotały. – A teraz idź do Poppy. – Kiedy Severus wyszedł, zaśmiał się do Sybili. – Czasem musisz go uderzyć, by coś do niego dotarło.

- Ja tylko zrozumiałam moją wizję Albusie, nie chciałam go uderzyć – powiedziała Sybilia.

- W porządku moja droga – zaśmiał się oferując jej ramię. – Teraz już wie. I zrobi wszystko co może, by naprawić to co zepsuł. Ach… co ta miłość robi z mężczyznami… I wszystkie te rzeczy które potem robią. Cudowne, nieprawdaż?


	13. Chapter 13

**Rozdział XIII**

Severus patrzył na czarną różę, którą niósł w ręce. Po tym jak wyszedł ze szpitala z gipsem na nosie obszedł wszystkie kwiaciarnie w obrębie magicznej Brytanii starając się znaleźć tą, która byłaby wypełniona czerwonymi różami. Ale biorąc pod uwagę, że ostatnio były Walentynki musiał wprowadzić w życie inny plan. Zamiast róż, zdecydował się na płatki.

Stojąc tuż obok drzwi, w środku kwater Hermiony – czekał. Jego puls przyspieszył, a żołądek skręcał się z nerwów. Czekał sprawdzając co rusz kieszonkowy zegarek, wiedząc, że kobieta może przyjść w każdej chwili.

**.::.**

Idąc hogwarckimi korytarzami i niosąc w rękach ciężkie książki do transmutacji, Hermiona zaciskała zęby ze złości. W ciągu dnia nie dość, że miała zajęcia ze swoimi klasami to jeszcze musiała zająć się tymi, które nauczał Severus. _Chrzanić to_. Nie chciała niczego dla niego robić, ale została zmuszona przez Albusa, który również podjął się nauczania części klas Snape'a.

Wszystko stało się w jednej minucie. Nie potrafiła tego zrozumieć. Severus był obecny na spotkaniu grona pedagogicznego godzinę przed jego zajęciami i jego nieobecność na nich nawet nie została wspomniana. Jeśli byłby to inny nauczyciel, Hermiona byłaby zła, ale to był Severus. Na dodatek, nie usłyszała żadnego wyjaśnienia jego zniknięcia.

Nie to, żeby się o niego troszczyła czy martwiła. _Nie_, przypomniała sobie. On wciąż był aroganckim dupkiem i najprawdopodobniej sam powiedział Albusowi, by to ona zastąpiła go na zajęciach. Bogowie, chciała _skręcić_ mu kark. Kiedy dotarła do swoich komnat, otworzyła drzwi a jej usta otworzyły się w szoku.

Salon skąpany był w blasku herbacianych świec unoszących się przed nią. Podłoga była pokryta płatkami czerwonych róż. Kobieta zamknęła drzwi nie spuszczając wzroku z widoku przed sobą. To było przepiękne.

Severus obserwował ją stojąc tuż za nią. Nie zauważyła go, kiedy weszła do środka. Powoli, sięgnął po jej rękę i zaczął mówić. – Hermiono…

Przestraszona, odruchowa wyrwała się z uścisku intruza, obróciła się jednocześnie uderzając książką mężczyznę.

Odskoczył od kobiety i ponownie łapiąc się z bólu obiema dłońmi za nos, osunął się po ścianie. – Cholera, Hermiono! Zasłużyłem na takie powitanie?

- Severus? – wysapała w szoku Hermiona, przyciskając ręce do piersi. – Co tutaj robisz do diabła? Jak wszedłeś do moich kwater? Wystraszyłeś mnie.

- Wystraszyłem cię? – Stłumiony dźwięk dotarł do kobiety. Snape zabrał dłonie i zauważył krew. – Domyślam się, że to jest bezużyteczne – powiedział rzucając unieruchamiające zaklęcie na swój nos. Potrzebował nowego opatrunku i przez to musiał znowu iść do Poppy.

- O mój Boże! – Hermiona kucnęła, zauważając krew i czarno niebieską opuchliznę pod oczami Mistrza Eliksirów. – Przepraszam.

- Tak przy okazji, on był już dzisiaj złamany – powiedział Severus łapiąc swoje szaty i używając ich do zatamowania krwawienia. Kiedy zauważył, że zmarszczyła brwi, wyjaśnił. – Rano Trelawney złamała mi nos. I zrobiła to tym samym sposobem co ty. Kto by przypuszczał, że książki mogą być tak niebezpieczną bronią?

Śmiech uciekł z ust Hermiony, zanim zdążyła zagryźć wargi, by się powstrzymać.

- Och, więc teraz znów będziesz się ze mnie śmiać? Dręczenie przeszło w fizyczne znęcanie się nade mną. Cudownie! – rzucił sarkastycznie Severus.

- To dla mnie? – zapytała Hermiona podnosząc czarną różę.

- Tak. Także płatki róż, które dla skrzatów są jedynie śmieciami do sprzątnięcia – odpowiedział czarodziej. Zawahał się, odsunął dłonie od swojej twarzy i spojrzał delikatnie na kobietę. – Płatków rozrzuconych dookoła jest dokładnie dziesięć tysięcy. To miały być róże, ale w kwiaciarniach panuje na nie deficyt. Ta pojedyncza róża miała przyjść z kartką, ale Albus kłamał. Nie piszę poezji i w związku z tym brak kartki. Ale wiem, że… kocham cię, Hermiono.

Sekundę później serce Hermiony było znowu pełne i kompletne. Spojrzała na Severusa z rozczulonym uśmiechem, a łzy spływały jej po policzkach. – Och Sev! – powiedziała przybliżając się do niego i całując go raz po raz w policzki.

- Ał! Ał! Ał! – stękał Snape próbując się odsunąć. Nie zauważyła tego i pociągnęła go za sobą – Uważaj na nos!

- Nie bądź dzieckiem! – zaśmiała się Hermiona i uderzyła go figlarnie zanim obdarowała go dużym, mokrym całusem w policzek.

- Nie jestem dzieckiem! – warknął Severus. – Złamałem dzisiaj nos, dwa razy! Prawie powodujesz u mnie atak serca w Walentynki i wywołujesz ból jąder przed i po kochaniu się. Nie zapominajmy o moich bolących plecach. W łóżku jesteś gorącą kocicą. Bogowie! Kobieto, zakochanie się w tobie spowodowało stałe zagrożenie dla mojego zdrowia! I życia! Prawdopodobnie będziesz powodem mojej śmierci.

Hermiona spojrzała z góry na Severusa, patrząc prosto w jego intensywnie czarne oczy. – Też cię kocham – powiedziała delikatnie, po czym zniżyła głowę tak, że jej usta były tuż przy jego uchu. – Chciałbyś mnie ukarać w łóżku? Dać mi klapsa za bycie niegrzeczną dziewczynką? – zamruczała. Kiedy jej dłonie powędrowały w dół i złapały za jego kroczę, poczuła jak szarpnął się w jej stronę. – Idź teraz do Poppy, a kiedy wrócisz ja będę już w łóżku, gotowa.

Severus gwałtownie złapał biodra Hermiony i przerzucił ją tak, że teraz on był na górze. – Kokietka – warknął, zanim skoczył na równe nogi i rzucił się do drzwi.

Będą już sama, Hermiona wzięła różę i powąchała ją zamykając oczy. Severus był obecny w jej życiu i sercu już na zawsze. W życiu nie była szczęśliwsza niż w tej chwili.


	14. Chapter 14

**Epilog**

_Walentynki rok później…_

Dokładnie tak samo jak rok temu, Wiela Sala udekorowana była sercami, różami, czekoladkami itp. Jednakże tym razem nie była to aukcja kawalerów, a panien. Wielu młodych czarodziejów siedziało z tabliczkami, niecierpliwie oczekując na pojawienie się kobiet.

Severus siedział na krześle z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Znowu nie podobał mu się pomysł tego wydarzenia, tak samo jak myśl o którymkolwiek czarodzieju licytującym _jego_ czarownicę. Przez kilka tygodni rozgłaszał wieść, że przeklnie każdego, kto tylko spróbuje licytować Hermionę. Ona oczywiście śmiała się z niego i mówiła, że to przecież na cele dobroczynne. Mimo to, Snape był cholernie pewny, że to on ją wylicytuje. Nikt nie lekceważył jego pogróżek.

- Witam, profesorze. – Harry przywitał się z Severusem i usiadł na krześle.

- Potter – wycedził Snape, patrząc na drzwi przez które miała wejść Hermiona.

- Myślę, że powinienem coś panu powiedzieć – powiedział Harry. – Przychodzi Wiktor Krum.

Bułgar wciąż był najlepszym szukającym i grał w barwach swojego kraju. Zajmował zaszczytne miejsce w historii quidditcha. Był znany na całym świecie, miał olbrzymie poparcie i zrobił karierę o jakiej wielu mogło tylko marzyć. Wydawało się, że w swoim życiu ma już wszystko, poza tym, że nie miał żony ani dziewczyny.

- Nie dbam o to – odparł Severus.

- Myślę, że powinien pan. Słyszałem, że planuje licytować Hermionę i wygrać.

Severus skierował wzrok na młodszego czarodzieja mrużąc oczy. Nie spodobało mu się, to co usłyszał.

- Pamięta pan, że Wiktor zaprosił Hermionę na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy? – zapytał Harry i nie czekając na odpowiedź kontynuował. – Krążą plotki, że ona wciąż mu się podoba, może nawet ją kocha. Po dzisiejszej nocy planuje rozkochać ją w sobie i prawdopodobnie ożenić się z nią. W jednym z magazynów powiedział, że Hermiona jest dla niego wymarzoną kobietą.

- Nie sądzę! – syknął Severus. Miał potajemny plan, by oświadczyć się Hermionie dziś wieczór i nic nie stanie mu na przeszkodzie.

- Oto i on – powiedział Harry spoglądając w kierunku Kruma.

Oczy Severusa podążyły za mężczyzną przez całą salę, aż tamten nie usiadł na swoim krześle. Zmrużył groźnie oczy kiedy otrzymał drwiący uśmiech od osiłka. _Kim kurwa on myśli, że jest? Jak śmie!_ Hermiona była jego i tylko jego.

Wojna się rozpoczęła…

**_Koniec_**

* * *

_Chciałam podziękować bardzo gorąco za wszystkie komentarze jakie pojawiły się pod moim tłumaczeniem. Dzięki nim miałam motywację do dalszego tłumaczenia :)_

_Dziękuję również wspaniałej becie. **Iza** - bez Ciebie to tłumacznie nie byłoby tak dobre :* _


End file.
